coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7942 (27th August 2012)
Plot Kirsty is livid, realising that Tyrone has told Tina and Tommy about her violent temper. She screams at Tyrone to leave her alone and storms off. Michelle meets up with Rob for dinner. Rob's in the process of telling Michelle about his abortive meeting with the client when Steve arrives having dressed to impress. Ryan flogs the gig tickets for £50. Tommy and Tina apologise to Tyrone for the trouble they've caused but assure him they only have his best interests at heart and Kirsty is nothing but trouble. Maria, Jason, Marcus and Aiden have an evening in watching DVDs. Jason is surprised to discover that, like him, Aiden is a fan of action movies. Tyrone finds Kirsty ironing at No.9. He breaks down as he explains to her how much he loves her but how much she scares him. Sunita collects the kids from Dev and is angry to discover how much he's spoilt them. Dev points out that it's his money, they're his kids and he'll spend whatever he likes on them. When Jason and Aiden fall asleep in front of their action DVD, Maria and Marcus take the opportunity to watch Mamma Mia again. Annoyed with Dev, Sunita tells Karl that she's happy to take the £500 from the joint account she shares with Dev to buy the smoke detectors. Karl's pleased. Steve admits to Michelle that he's jealous of Rob and worried she might fancy him. Michelle assures Steve it's him she loves. Kirsty agrees to stay on condition Tyrone makes Tommy and Tina promise to remain silent about her violent nature and cuts all ties with them as friends. Tyrone agrees and lays down the law to Tommy and Tina, telling Tommy that he's sacked from the garage and he only wants to see him once a week with his loan repayment. Tommy and Tina are taken aback. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey Guest cast *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Sophie Webster (Brooke Vincent) is credited but doesn't appear. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty delivers an ultimatum to Tyrone; Steve tells Michelle that he is jealous of Rob; and Ryan's desperation for a fix leads him to sell the gig tickets to Sophie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,390,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Maria Connor (to Jason Grimshaw): "You are so straight, I'm surprised Owen don't use you as a spirit level." --- Audrey Roberts (to Lewis Archer): "Every time I start smelling the roses, one of my family whips out a pair of secateurs." Category:2012 episodes